


for you

by callieincali



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, its short but maybe still good?, julia is just tired, kady is a jerk, read this if the wickoff drought has left you a hollow shell of what used to be a human, wickoff, wickoff watches a scary movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callieincali/pseuds/callieincali
Summary: kady and julia watch a scary movie





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so it's been a while thanks to writers block and stress and all that jazz. but here i am. 
> 
> and hopefully more fics will come in a much more timely manner. but no promises. 
> 
> as per usual, gape at the psuedo-amazingness of my title. thanks.

Kady could see the tension building behind Julia's eyes-- the quickening pace of her breathing, the slight flexion of her jaw muscles with each sudden sound, the white tips of her knuckles where they gripped the hem of her shirt.

Kady almost felt bad for the girl. _Almost_.

A smile crept to the taller girl's face as her gaze flicked between the television and Julia's worried expression, the growing volume of the movie's soundtrack telling Kady that it was only a matter of before something happened to send the shorter girl jumping in her seat.

And she was going to let it happen-- was going to let the scary movie be the cause of Julia's fright. But a different idea clouded that previous intention.

She waited until Julia's eyes were attentively glued to the television, just after the music cut off completely, blanketing the room in ringing silence.

Kady saw her opportunity and took it.

"Boo!" She called out, leaned in close enough to see Julia's entire body reacting to the sound.

The shorter girl flinched obviously in her seat, a quiet yelp escaping her throat, just loud enough for Kady to hear. Julia's eyes widened, darting around the room until they landed on the source of the sound and narrowed in response.

Kady was already laughing-- her attempts to hold back the amusement proving futile-- when a different noise filled the room, drowning out her laughter with a shrill scream erupting from the speakers of the TV.

And again, Julia gasped, this time bringing her hands to her ears and squeezing her eyes shut as if it could block out the sound.

The scream tapered to a hush, leaving Kady to laugh harder at the chain of events that had taken place.

"Are you _scared_ , Jules?" She managed to tease once she caught her breath, reaching a hand out and poking at the fearful girl's side. Julia let her hands fall from her face, wasting no time to bat away Kady's hand.

"I hate you." She mumbled, though it was obvious by the slight smile on her lips that there was no weight behind the words. Kady conveyed her disbelief of the statement, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders and pulling her against her chest, simultaneously leaning back on the couch until Julia was laying beside her, still embraced in Kady's arms and residual chuckles.

Julia shifted in the grasp, Kady swiftly taking to sweeping the smaller girl's hair from off her neck and pressing kisses to the exposed skin until the girl melted into the touch.

The movie played out in front of them, Julia's eyes eventually falling shut-- an involuntary action that she would have blamed on exhaustion, but Kady knew was probably more to block out the scary images flashing across the screen-- as Kady absentmindedly tangled her fingers in the ends of the brunette hair in front of her.

She watched as Julia's breathing grew slow and shallow-- and as it gained speed with each loud noise from the speakers-- until it finally found an even pace that told Kady she was definitely asleep.

Still interested in the movie, Kady watched until the scene dimmed and credits rolled up the screen. The hand tucked under her head found its way to where the remote resided on the coffee table and pressed the power button before her attention turned to Julia, whose mouth hung open in a barely audible snore.

The breath hitched in Kady's throat at the sight, hiccuping in her chest as something between a gasp and a giggle. She repositioned herself slowly, moving a hand to Julia's arm and dragging her fingers up it, smiling at the raised bumps that appeared in their path.

"Julia," Kady spoke just above a whisper, shifting again with the hopes that the movement would be enough to draw Julia from her slumber.

The intentions were met when the shorter girl stirred suddenly, groaning loudly as she realized the reasoning behind the awakening.

"You gotta go to bed."

A louder groan followed-- one that sounded vaguely like 'I am'-- before Julia was twisting and turning on the little remaining space of the couch, only stopping once she was facing Kady with an arm draped lazily over the taller girl's midsection. Breath fanned over Kady's neck, sending chills up her back.

Once again, she felt the oxygen leave her lungs as an irrepressible smile rose to her lips. And while part of her wanted to conduct a second attempt to wake Julia, the other half felt perfectly content holding the girl in her arms for a while longer.

Kady reached to the top of the couch with her free hand, tugging a blanket from where it was draped along the back, and laid it over their legs, leaving a final kiss on the smaller girl's cheek before snuggling in beside her.

Kady supposed she could deal with sleeping on the couch overnight.

For Julia.

**Author's Note:**

> yay for fluff!
> 
> and yay for me finally being productive!
> 
> anyway sorry for this severe wickoff drought, and congrats to everyone who survived it bc i know i barely did lol
> 
> come yell with me on twitter @bestbltches or on tumblr @magicianstextposts


End file.
